


Detectives

by Rebel_Author_Chick (KrisKat38)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: Entry for TLC Ship Weeks 2018 on Tumblr. Day 1 - Detectives (repost from my old Ao3 account).Jacin is a detective with a very beautiful and kind C.I. he just can't stop thinking about.





	Detectives

The diner was busy for how late it was, but that was good when it was busy it was less likely for anyone to notice them. Jacin made his way back to their usual booth, he didn't expect her to be there yet, he had come almost an hour early after all. He needed time to prepare before she got there, it was like she had some sort of power over him. He knew she was just a girl, a normal, everyday girl who just happened to be the most beautiful person, inside and out, that he had ever met, but there was something about her that he just couldn’t resist. There were so many things about her that he liked that he could barely count them all. 

He tried to clear the thoughts out of his head but knew it was useless. Ever since they had started this relationship **partnership **of theirs, he had practically been under her spell from day one. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about his C.I. but every time he looked at her… 

“Detective…” He was jarred out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He looked up to see Winter sitting in their usual booth. He couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful, even with the baggie black hoodie that he gave her she was wearing. The hood covering a good portion of her face save for the few stray curls that were falling into her eyes. He resisted tucking them behind her ear as he sat down across from her and pushed away the thought that she had gotten there early just to see him.

"Please, in public call me Jacin. We don’t want to risk being overheard by the wrong people.” His voice came out harsher than he wanted and he gave her an apologetic look. She just smiled and giggled quietly. 

Jacin listened as she started to recount everything she could about her stepmother since the last time they had met. He knew it was risky for her, he knew that something could go wrong at any moment, but listening to her giggle made him want to whisk her away from everything and just keep her safe. From her stepmother and her goons, from the horrors she’s had to endure over the years in that house, but he had a job to do and so did she. He might be a detective out on the streets, but she had to be one in her own home. He had a whole precinct of people to back him up if he needed but she only had herself. Sometimes he wondered who lived the more dangerous life.


End file.
